


[SONG PARODY] All My Writers (Read Some Fic)

by velvetjinx



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Based on a Backstreet Boys song, Length: 0-10 minutes, Multi, Readers - Freeform, Song Parody, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: A love song to writers and readers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[SONG PARODY] All My Writers (Read Some Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I just... had to.

[CHORUS]  
All my writers  
You’re on fire  
All my readers  
We need you alright  
Read some fic tonight!

Oh my god, we're back again  
Fic is open so I sing  
Stories bring the romance, don’t know how  
Got some questions for you, better answer now, yeah

[PRE-CHORUS]  
Are we original?  
Are our fics lots of fun?  
Are they sexual?  
Are they everything you need in life  
To get your mood up now?

[CHORUS]

Now read some fic till dawn appears  
Wave your hands if you just don’t care  
If you love some smut then let me hear you yell  
'Cause they’re gonna bang all over again

[PRE-CHORUS]

[CHORUS]

So everybody everywhere  
Don’t be afraid, don’t have no fear  
I’m gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there is fandom we'll be writing fic, oh yeah

[CHORUS] x2


End file.
